


The Prisoner

by RandomRuth



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRuth/pseuds/RandomRuth
Summary: The creature tilts its head, uncomprehending, as its prisoner rambles on. Drabble.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164830
Kudos: 2





	The Prisoner

The prisoner leans his back against the damp stone wall, his movements restricted by the shackles around his wrists. His nose is more red and inflamed than is considered normal for the species designated human — and his words, they are foreign and indistinct.

"I'm godda kill you," he says, coughs, and noisily sneezes, "you sumb of a bitch!"

Muscles spasm under black, oily skin as the creature tilts its head, uncomprehending. The prisoner pulls the shackles taut as he leans forward and glares at the huge creature.

"Whemd Samby comes, you are godda be sorry!" he promises, and then, " _ Achoo! _ "

**Author's Note:**

> E/O Challenge words: "inflamed" and "spasm".
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 14th September 2014.


End file.
